High speed boats that rise up to plane with the hull at least partially out of the water are vulnerable to rolling over and capsizing, especially in a sharp turn. Boats with hydrofoils or pontoons beneath the hull are capable of very high speeds. However, because of their high center of gravity, they are even more vulnerable to rolling over at high speeds, and/or in rough seas. Some of these watercraft are limited to only 5 degree turns at speeds of 125 miles per hour. It would be desirable to have a mechanism associated with hydrofoil elevation and retraction that would further stabilize the vessel at high speeds.